


A Game of Blocks and Thieves

by Flaming_queen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Persona 5, Persona Series, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Mementos (Persona 5), Metaverse (Persona 5), Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_queen/pseuds/Flaming_queen
Summary: The metaverse has been around since forever with it bring pain and suffering to those who enter. While the Phantom thieves of hearts are on their own adventure, Techno stumbles into a strange world connected by their strong desires. With the help of his new family, they rescue those who have been sucked into that world.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Game of Blocks and Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I know there already a mcyt persona au but I had an idea about making a Persona crossover that takes place during persona 5 for some reason. I just wanted sleepy bois and dream team persona team.... Persona 5 and third-semester spoilers throughout this story so be warned.

All around blue velvet fills the walls. It’s a small room filled with a fireplace on one side and a couch surrounding the small coffee table. A man with a long nose sits there to his left, a man with a pumpkin head and a blue suit. Behind them, a window covered with iron bars. 

“Ah, Welcome to the velvet room. My name is Igor. I'm delighted to meet your acquaintance. Do not worry you are fast asleep in the real world. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those who are bound by the contract may enter.” The man with a long nose says moving a notebook across the table. 

“Now then, please sign on the dotted line. It only states you will take accountability for your actions.” Across from him was a tall young brunette with dead brown eyes. He looked at the paper taking the pen and signed it. 

“It seems your destiny is quite an intriguing one. *chuckle* ” He turned to the man with a pumpkin head. “Let me introduce you to my assistant and fellow resident Hubert.” 

“My name is Hubert. I’ll be accompanying you on your journey.” His voice was filtered through the pumpkin giving him a monstrous voice. 

“We will discuss more another time. Until then farewell.” The long-nosed man waves. 

“Beep...beep….beep…” Techno opens his eyes, the white in the room blinding him. He looks at the noise finding a heart monitor to his left. He closes his eyes again, sighing lightly. He missed the eerily calming room he had conjured up.

A couple of nurses came into the room shortly after. His body still had bruises from the small hands that had attacked him and his family days before. He wanted to ask the nurse about them but his anxiety wouldn’t allow him. Either way, he knew he wouldn’t hear anything more than he already knew. They died at the hands of those orphans. 

After a couple of days in that hospital, his condition became slowly more stable. A tall blond man came in one day. He learned he was his mother’s close friend. Phil had heard about the news shortly after it happened. He was there at her bedside as she begged him to take the brunette. He agreed to remember the small time he had spent with his children before. A day after his visit he was discharged from the hospital. 

Techno hissed raising an arm out to block earning a small chuckle from Phil. He closes his eyes taking a breath of fresh air. It’s been weeks since he’s been outside. They silently walk over to Phil’s car. 

The car ride was quite saved for the splash of the rain that had started shortly after. Techno turned his eyes to his phone and a weird app appeared. He tapped on it thinking it was one he had downloaded before the accident. After a couple of seconds passed and they had been stuck on a large icon. He frowned, glancing to the window. The cars and the rain had become frozen, not a single sound outside. A pinked haired man stood on the other side, his face covered by a pig mask, and what looked to be a god behind him. He stared at him completely mesmerized by him. 

“There is a lot of traffic today.” Techno slightly flinched the sudden sound breaking the silence. The mysterious man was gone and life had become animated again. 

* * *

Willam glared at the other brunette on the stage, betrayal clear on his face. He had gotten Schlatt to endorse his campaign only for him to make his own party. He even endorsed one of his other rivals' parties. His whole plan for the presidency had been ruined. Tommy put a hand on his shoulders bringing him back to reality. 

It wasn’t over yet the votes still needed to be counted. The student body got up putting in their slip picking the candidate they wanted. Afterward, they were free to go home; they decided to go towards the courtyard hoping to catch Tubbo before going home. 

“Tommy.” The two turned around seeing the blond man the younger despised. 

“Clay.” Tommy snarl. He looks for Clay’s little entourage. They are nowhere to be found. He’s alone for now. They both glared at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. William stared at the two deciding not to intervene. He’s heard about the small war between the two blonds. Will calls Phil just like he’s been instructed to that morning. 

A couple of minutes pass before the two blonds stop glaring at each other. The older man had gone into the school.

  
“Bitch.” He hears Tommy muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another crossover this time it's a persona and Dream SMP one which I might or might not finish. As always expect bad grammar and maybe ooc smp members. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
